


The Script, Chapter 5

by Finney13



Series: The Script [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Tom hears about Eva's mental health issues and having an affair during her marriage through the revelations made to the press. They talk about the situation.





	The Script, Chapter 5

Eva bursted into tears when she saw Tom's face on the screen on facetime.  
"Hey you" he started and when he saw her sobbing face he continued "hey hey, don't cry love. Oh, I wish I could be there now with you."  
"Yeah, me too" she faintly smiled while tears rolled on her face "The last 24 hours have been horrible. I miss you so much."  
"I am so sorry about it all. I so wish you didn't have to go through this" Tom said sadness in his voice.  
"Well, it seems that it is my fault. I trusted someone who seems to have not been worth it" she crumbled and started crying again.  
"It is times like these when you unfortunately find out who of your friends is a real one and who is not" he replied supportively but clearly not too happy about the situation "But I don't want you to dwell on this too much. It won't change anything as we can really not have too much say in how it will play out." he paused. "So, I think you have something to tell me. I'm done for today so we can talk now for longer if it's ok for you? I know it is early morning there but this is the thing with long distances..."  
"Yeah, sure. I haven't been really able to sleep at all so we can talk. Umm... so, there's a lot to talk about. I am really sorry I didn't say about these things before. But I wasn't really concerned about these as we have been only dating for few weeks..." she started.  
"Yes, I know that" he said impatiently "and I know that I should have asked you earlier. But I was foolish, like I sometimes am, thinking that you have no skeletons in your closet. Even though I know that you have lived before me. It's just... "he paused and sighed "I sometimes throw myself into things with such intensity that I don't fully think things through." His voice cracked a bit and he paused to swallow "I really care for you Eva. I love you. I want nothing bad to happen to you. But to learn about all these things only now, after we have known each other for a while already and..."

Tom looked away from the camera. Eva felt devastated that she had hurt him so badly by withelding things from him. She knew it wasn't really about the things she had done, but about not telling about them.

"I am so sorry that I didn't think about what not telling you might cause. I didn't think this through either" she said and felt the lump in her throat swelling again. She had already cried so much today that she felt like she didn't have any energy to cry more.

So she told Tom everything about her past. How she had been diagnosed having bipolar disorder, how she had had an affair during one of her manic episodes and how she and her ex had managed to fix their marriage afterwards. 

"When the affair happened I was a mess in many ways. Lost with the knowledge of diagnose and not understanding what it meant - a lifetime of taking care of myself in a whole another way than I did back then. I also wasn't yet fully grown up. I thought that I could do anything I wanted without any consequences, that I was somehow entitled to do whatever I wanted. But I do understand that having the affair during a manic period does not take away my responsibility in making the mistake. None of that makes it ok. And even though we managed to fix a lot of the damage the affair did to our marriage, it never was the same. If something good came from all of that I do take care of myself a lot better now and it keeps my head together. As you know I go to bed early, sleep properly and stay away from partying and alcohol. I haven't had manic episodes for years now thanks to that." she ended her monologue.  
Tom listened silently when she explained how things had happened and only spoke when she was done.  
"You do know that not telling me about these issues hurt me more than the issues themselves?" he asked.  
"Yes, I do. And I am sorry about it. I absolutely understand if you find it hard to forgive me..." she replied quietly.  
"But I do forgive you Eva. We all make mistakes but I believe in second chances. No one is beyond redemption" he said supportively and smiled to the camera.  
"Thank you" she managed to say through her sobbing "I wish I could hug you right now"  
"I think for now you need to be happy about hugging pillows and thinking that it's me" he laughed but continued more seriously "I wish I could hug you now too. But hey, I will be back home next week, and we can meddage each other and talk every day before that, that's something isn't it?"

The next day Eva faced her ex in the magistrate to finish their marriage. They didn't say a lot to each other but just signed the papers and left.  
"I'm sorry it had to happen like this..." she started afterwards.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too" the ex replied "Listen, we don't have to do this anymore. Now we're free to go our separate ways. You go where you're happy and I go try to find my happiness now from somewhere new."  
Eva wanted to hug him, but she knew that wouldn't be right anymore. They were now done for real. They parted smiling shortly to each other.

The following day Eva was back on the plane flying to London. After meeting with her mom shortly and getting lectured again how not to live her life, she decided to stay away from her family and ex-home for good. At least for the time being. She didn't have anyone there she wanted to stay actively in contact anymore. Her life was truly now somewhere else in full. Besides, she had other things to worry about.

Yellow press in the UK and US, online medias and gossip sites and Tom's fandom were ruthless about their relationship. She had been crucified, ripped into pieces and spat on such venom that she didn't even think was possible. 

Those people didn't know her. They only knew about who and what she was through media that definitely wasn't on anybody's but their own business side. But jealousy made women do horrible things to each other, she knew that much. No matter what else was claimed, the need to keep a man only to themselves, no matter how much it was about the mental image and not the real deal itself, was behind it all. 

Tom had instructed her to stay offline, not to react to anything and just keep her head down and keep living her life no matter what. That was all they could do now, really. No one would listen to what they had to say. No one would be interested in it. Or if they were, it was only to twist it into something else.


End file.
